FINALY! A NEW STUDENT AND A NEW CHARA!
by punkster-princess
Summary: will these new people cause peace or chaos?
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY! The New Student and the New Chara

This is my first shugo chara fanfiction so please do not put flames on it.

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan! You'll be late again!!!!" said Ran in a worried tone. "I know" said I. But suddenly I bumped onto a girl wearing the school uniform neatly and her hair tied with a ribbon. "OH! Um…sorry!" said the girl.

"NO! No! it's fine!" said I. "URGH! I'm going to be late….." said the girl mad. "Calm down….what's your name?" I asked trying to calm her down, "Yumi Hiro, that is my name, I just moved in town but could you please point out where grade 6 star class is?" she asked nicely. "your in grade 6 star class???" I asked shocked. "Yes…" she said

~inside the classroom~

"Good morning class!" said Sensei in his chappy mood. "today I will introduce you all to a new student. Her name is Yumi Hiro." Said Sensei. "G-Good Morning," Said Yumi, not showing her nervousness. "Nice to meet ya'll" said Yumi with a smile making a first-good-impression. "Okay Yumi sit over there" said Nikaidou-sensei pointing at the chair beside Tadase-kun.

~Lunch Time~

"First let's start with the guardian's meeting." Said Tadase-kun.

"Hey, don't you guys think Yumi is a bit suspicious???" asked Rima. "Um….." sighed all. *Loud Screams Behind the Royal Garden*

Yumi's POV

After asking for confidence and good art skills, a strange egg with pink and orange shades and a picture of a pencil and a piece of paper was on the egg. So I screamed so loud not noticing that I was behind the Royal Garden. After that, the Joker of the guardians appeared and the queen, Rima, was behind her. "Ummm….Sorry! sorry! It is just that I might be imaging an egg." Said I not believing on what had happened.

~In the Royal Garden~

(After all the explanations on being a character bearer, and about my shugo chara and also about Easter.)

"oh I get it now…" I said. "So all the guardians have this so called shugo chara" I said in a curious tone. "Why don't you be an undercover emissary for us guardians?" asked the king of the guardians. "yah!!! Since Easter won't realize your part of the guardians they wont suspect you." Said the Ace.

Regular POV

After two days, the egg hatched to a shugo chara "HI!!!! I am Rain!! Your Shugo Chara!!!!" said Rain the female character of Yumi. "Good Morning then!" said Yumi. After the introduction of the two, Yumi decided to go to the mall to finish some errands. But little did she know that Easter was watching out for her.

"Yumi let's buy some teriyaki!" said Rain cheerfully…. "S-sure wait I don't have enough money for teriyaki let's just buy tomorrow" said Yumi in reply. On their way home, Some Easter people took both Yumi and Rain.

What will happen to them now? (to be continued)

DID YA'LL ENJOY???

Review on it!


	2. The Agreement Blackmail

Chapter 2: The Agreement/ Black mail

Regular POV

"What! Where are you taking me?" asked Yumi scared of what might happen. "You`re safe, do not take this like you are being kidnapped. We just want to ASK something from you" said one of the men wearing a black uniform. "O-Ok" said Yumi scared.

~In the office of Easter`s Director~

"We found the girl you were asking for sir" said one of Easter`s men. "Good, now send her in." said the director. "Good afternoon Yumi" said the Director. "How do you know my name?" asked Yumi. "You see, we Easter people have been watching the Guardians and we know that you are one of them." Said the Director.

Yumi`s POV

-"Oh no! what am I going to do?! I can`t tell them that I am an emissary for the Guardians and I can`t lie to them either" while I was thinking of this I saw a guy that looked like a cat and shugo chara with him. Rain on the other hand was also sacared. "FINE! I am a Guardian so what?! You have no use for me, I only do the normal guardian work…like helping out the students if they need anything that is all!" I said trying to protect myself. " Very well, but if you are a NORMAL guardian then why do you have a Shugo Chara then? You are still useful to us, all we want you to do is to spy on the Guardians that is all." Said the Director thinking it is so easy to do. "I WON`T DO IT!" I said to the Director in an angry voice. "You Easter people just hurt others take their heart eggs for your own use and even if I did work for you what`s the catch?" I said "Hmm…Let`s see, we will hurt your family friends and even those little guardian friends of yours. Still won`t do it?" They told me. "…." I was spacing out and I don`t know what to do. But I have to do it "Fine, I`ll d-do it" I said hesitantly. "Good, you'll start tomorrow." Said the Director.

~What should Yumi do? Tell the guardians? Or don't tell at all?~

Read the next chapter to find out?

Review me?!


End file.
